


RollKiwi Smut

by BloomingPixels



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Because I have no soul, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, This was written at 3AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingPixels/pseuds/BloomingPixels
Summary: Roll Cake and Kiwi share an intimate moment together. It’s basically just porn :)..It is very early in the morning because I wanted to write some smut of these two because I absolutely love them. Might make changes later on since I’m doing this all on my phone.
Relationships: Kiwi Cookie | Kiwi Biker Cookie/Roll Cake Cookie
Kudos: 19





	RollKiwi Smut

“Ah! R-Roll slow down!” Kiwi gasped, his fingers entwining into his lover’s soft hair to pull his mouth off his cock. Roll Cake was always so eager to get intimate with Kiwi, though sometimes his enthusiasm left them ending a little too quick. Kiwi wanted to enjoy their little private moment to the fullest.

“Not my fault you’re so hard to resist~” his lover cooed, planting sloppy kisses along Kiwi’s shaft, at a much more reasonable pace thankfully. “Haha, don’t you just flatter me so?” The biker chuckled, a soft sigh escaping his mouth the next when Roll Cake began to take his length into his mouth yet again. His head bobbed slowly, groaning lowly every once and awhile which sent wonderful shivers up Kiwi’s spine. 

“Hah...Roll that’s enough for now, come here~” he beckoned after a few more minutes enjoying Roll’s mouth around his dick. The blonde seemed to pout when Kiwi told him to stop, but his complaints were forgotten when his beau had him pinned to the bed in mere seconds. Roll Cake’s own erection twitched against the fabric of his boxers; He always loved it when Kiwi was always a little more assertive in bed. 

A hand made its way to his undergarments, pulling them down and exposing Roll’s own member which was already leaking pre cum from the tip. “You look so pretty beneath me, you know that, love?” Kiwi seemed to purr, hand beginning to stroke Roll’s dick at a painfully slow pace. It caused his lover’s back to arch up and a shaky moan to erupt from his mouth. “Fuck~! Kiwi…!!” Roll mewled, he was in absolute bliss as his lover pumped his dick oh so nicely and teased his neck with soft bites and kisses. While Kiwi was doing so, his free hand reached for the bottle of lube prepared on the small table by their bed. He had to halt his ministrations to open up the bottle and pour out a healthy amount of lube to his hands.

Roll Cake made a noise of disappointment from the loss of touch from Kiwi, but once he felt a lubed up finger prodding his entrance he couldn’t help but lull his head back into the pillows. There was a very mild sting from the intrusion, but it didn’t last long at all, Roll Cake was practically melting when the first finger was thrusted slowly into him. He rocked his hips down to try and get Kiwi to go press in deeper, though his free hand pushed him back down onto the sheets. “Be patient love,” Kiwi hummed, giving Roll a soft kiss on his forehead, “I wanna make this feel so good for you~” another finger slipped into Roll, oh how he wanted so much more...but he’ll let his lover go at his pace, he knew the rewards were worth the wait. 

It wasn’t long until a third finger was added, Kiwi could see Roll Cake’s legs trembling with desire, red eyes half lidded and staring up at him lovingly. He figured Roll was loosened up enough, so he removed his fingers from his entrance. Roll Cake watched as Kiwi lubed up his dick and positioned the tip right at his hole, his lover pressed in. “O-Oh!! Ki..Kiwi!!” Roll Cake cried out, toes curling in pleasure as Kiwi’s dick entered him. The biker let out a low groan as he felt Roll Cake clench around him, he was always so tight and warm. He began a slow pace, enjoying the moans that Roll Cake made and the searing heat that surrounded his dick. Kiwi shifted a bit, angling his thrusts until he found his lover’s spot, Roll Cake’s breathing became quicker as Kiwi picked up the pace.

“Shit! Oh f-fuck Kiwi!! Right there!” Roll Cake screams, his own hips moving to meet Kiwi’s thrusts, he could feel his lower abdomen tightening as he drew closer to release. The biker knew his lover well, knowing he wasn’t going to last long either, his movements became quicker and deeper, his free hand going to swiftly pump Roll Cake’s weeping member. The blonde didn’t last that long after, letting out a loud cry of pleasure as he had finally cum. With how tight Roll clenched around him, Kiwi followed suit, burying himself as deep as he could as he came. 

Roll Cake was panting hard, body still thrumming after they’d finished, he felt so warm. He felt Kiwi slide out of him, cum seeping from his hole and dribbling down onto the sheets. They’d have to do some cleaning up and Roll Cake already felt sticky, but he didn’t feel like moving just yet. It seemed Kiwi wasn’t planning on getting up just yet either, the biker lying besides his lover once he’d pulled out. He planted soft kisses along Roll Cake’s neck and cheek, “You feeling okay?” He asked softly, an arm lazily pulling Roll closer to Kiwi, “I feel pretty good~” Roll Cake replied, smiling as he let himself be pulled into an embrace. “Hm..I’m glad,” Kiwi mumbles, “We gotta get up and clean this mess before it dries,” he adds, giving his lover a little nudge. “Mmm in a bit..let’s just lie here for a moment longer, please?” Roll Cake asks, face pressing against his boyfriend’s chest. Kiwi chuckles, “Okay fine, five more minutes.” He agrees, Roll Cake smiles up at him, leaning up and giving the biker a soft kiss, “Love you~” he sighs softly.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If y’all made it to the end thank you for reading! I haven’t written anything in a long while but I love this ship so much.. I may consider writing more stuff on them. úwù


End file.
